A life time to marry
by Lifesizedecoy
Summary: I am Tony Stark and I do not fall in love...or at least not with the people I sleep with. There is always one person that gets in your way though and that woman was Pepper Potts.
1. Chapter 1

You know I don't normally think like this about women, normally I just fuck their brains out and they get cleared out by my PA Pepper in the morning. By then I have disappeared to my lab and hope it all just disappears, I never used to be like this, but as Iron Man has had increased interest I have found it harder to sleep.

I'm not the kind of man that does what he's told, so when Pepper came marching in that morning I was tinkering with my suits. "Mr Stark how many times do I need to remind you…You have a meeting at 10 with the board…" her voiced seemed a little raspy, but I shrugged it off.

I didn't even bother to turn around as I mumbled something back to her, "yeah…I'll be there, calm down Pep" my head was too far gone with all the edits I had to do with the suits. They had been failing against the stronger enemies; it wasn't fun being a tin can. It had only been a second or so but I could feel Pepper's eyes burning on the back of my neck…she always did this to me…sighing I got up. "what time is it now?" I questioned finally turning to face her.

Her ginger hair was pulled back like usual in a neat ponytail, her eyes a bright glow and yet more paperwork. "It's 9:50 already Mr Stark, as usual you're going to be late…" she flicked her hair out of her face, a small smile crossing her face, but none the less she had no emotion towards me. "This meeting is very important and…"

I interrupted her "Pepper…I own this company…the board can't do squat without me there so they will have to wait…" this was obviously the wrong answer because I watched her face turn into a scowl, I was in trouble again. Thing is…I kinda liked being in trouble with Pepper, it always gave my day that extra bit of interest, seeing how many different lectures I can get off her in one day.

Her pale face turned away from me in more than likely disgust with my attitude, "Mr Stark the board do not need your approval…I suggest you get to the meeting…now…" she turned on her heels and stormed out of the lab. Oops…I think I may have just pushed it too far with her, only when I really do bad does she ever do that.

Sometimes I wonder about that woman…never mind I decided to go to the stupid meeting that almost bored me to death *yawn* this is why I never turn up to meetings. Pepper usually handles the meetings but she was doing other things I guess…I had to stare at Baldy's face…that's Stain by the way…I stared at his bald head for over an hour thinking of ways that I could polish it so it was so shiny. That would be fun…maybe Pepper would actually crack a smile

After the meeting I took the liberty of sitting against her office door, watching over the block of employees that worked here…I didn't really know who any of them were, but they were ok I think, Pepper always handles these things. *Suddenly falls back onto the floor* "Ouch…" uh oh…pepper had opened her door…I'm dead meat…

"Mr Stark what on earth are you doing…please tell me you have done your paperwork…" her voiced seems a little tense, I guess that was from all the work she was doing. "Get up you're not 5 anymore Tony…"this was a different tone…this was assertive and almost scary.

I nodded quickly and got up, dusting off my shirt, "yeah I went to the meeting…how could you put me through an hour of Bald…I mean Stain talking about weapons…ugh…" I had a small smile on my face hoping to get at lead a titter out of Pepper but no…I was shot down

"Stain is one of the most important factors in maintaining the company, seen as you Mr Stark have completely lost interest in it, like a child with a new toy." Did she…she just called me a child…ouch. Yeah ok not the best business man in the world but I am not a child, I am a genius! Her face didn't look impressed with me at all.

I hung my head in almost shame but partly because I didn't want to laugh at her expression, "But..." I sighed before replying to her, "Yes Miss Potts…you are right." I hated giving her the satisfaction of being right, it wasn't my thing to have someone else be right all the time.

"Yes Miss Potts that's right…Tony…go back to your lab you're just getting in the way," she demanded. Wow Pepper…for some reason that got me all riled up…why…I was being told off.

"Pepper…why are you cross with me?" I dared to ask her, my face looked as though I'd just been slapped in the face. I was just about to turn away with my tail between my legs and go back to my armour in the lab…at least I won't get shouted at for doing something wrong or getting in the way.

Pepper huffed and turned away, sitting back down at her desk looking straight at me, her legs crossed under the table. "Mr Stark…do you even know what it takes to run this company single handed? No…you're always too busy with something more important…" She flicked open some paperwork and began scribbling away, "Don't stand in my door Mr Stark…I'm busy." Her voice had no emotion in it anymore and I was a little freaked out.

"You know…I didn't need that farm…I have a cow right here," slightly pleased and half scared I walked out of the office and down to my lab. I wonder how she took it, shit. Something was wrong with Pepper but I can't put my finger on it, I spose I wasn't making her job any easier and she was right…what do I know about running a company.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so it wasn't the best starts to a new financial year, as I found out my stocks were low and nothing was really working. I'd tried to put forward a few new ideas in the meetings but my mind was elsewhere. The last encounter with Pepper was still on my mind, how had she reacted to my comment…I heard that she was found red eyed like she'd been crying…I didn't want to make her cry! I felt a little sick with myself, so I got up and walked back to her office. "Pepper?" I knocked on her door but she didn't answer.

Ignoring him completely Pepper sat at her desk, fiddling with the thing on her finger…it was beautiful but he mustn't see her with it. She slipped it off her hand and into the draw, "Mr Stark, what do you want?" she wiped her eyes and made sure that the tan line on her finger was covered, knowing Tony he'd notice.

Going in slowly I popped my head around the corner, "Pepper? I need to talk to you…" I was quiet and nervous about how she would react to my small attempt at an apology. I closed the door, "Pepper…I'm sorry for what I said the other day…I didn't mean it…" I wanted to look at her I did, but I couldn't help but notice the small line on her ring finger…was…was she engaged? No…no she can't be she's my PA, my Pepper! "You're not a cow…you're a very good woman…" I scowled.

She looked at me dead in the face as the scowl crossed it, "what are you staring at?" uh oh busted, think of a cover Tony! She looked down to see what I was staring at, and noticed the tan was obvious and quickly shifted her hand over it.

My gaze quickly shot up, "nothing…" that was the worst lie ever, "I um…are you…" I stopped before I said something I would have regretted…it was a silly idea surely that Pepper would have another man in her life…I am the only one…no? "I wanted to say sorry…please come to dinner with me tonight, to show you how sorry I am?"

Did I hit a nerve or something because she shot me one of the most disapproving looks I've ever seen come off of that woman. "Anthony Edward Stark…Are you seriously trying to apologise…because it's not worth your time." She had that same vacant expression on her face as usual. Oh come on Pepper I just want to take you out…I want to know if your engaged…there is a tan on your finger and its bugging me, why wouldn't she have told me?

"Oh…of course sorry for wasting your time Pep…" my head hung low and it felt as if something might have died inside me, what was this feeling. Normally I would have shrugged it off if it was any other woman but Virginia Potts…even when I say her real name it makes me tingles.

Forget it Stark she's taken I bet, I walked out of her room and down to my lab, not before grabbing my bottle of whiskey. Drink my problems away so I don't remember anything…That's what I normally do, and it'll be the death of me. I can't really remember a time where I haven't had a drink.

Well…that was a devastating end to the day, no pepper to take out to dinner…I wonder where she's off to tonight…I hoped to god it wasn't an asshole or I'd have to kill him…or worse still…it better not be that rat Justin…he has to go…I want my Pepper.

I was splayed out on the lab floor the next morning when Pepper came in to find me, my arc reactor was running low and I had drunk myself into oblivion the night before. I remember nothing, I don't even remember why I was drinking…

"Pepper?..." I looked up and passed out…


	3. Chapter 3

I could hear something…where was I and why couldn't I move. I tried calling out for JARVIS or Pepper even but I got nothing, not even a "Yes Sir" from that British AI of mine. Hang on…was that the sound of bleeping, like….like a heart monitor! Shit, how did I get here…Ow shit my head…

Ok ok retrace your memories Tony, last night you had whiskey in the lab…oh…the lab! Ok, now…Pepper! I know, it was the morning and Pepper, I saw Pepper! Where was she, I tried to look around, my vision was really blurry. Shit how long had I been out for? I looked around at what I could see…not a lot but I was in hospital and my chest hurt really badly. I reached up to my reactor and it was gone…GONE! HOW COULD IT BE GONE? Wires…there are wires, my hands scurried to find the source.

A battery…A car battery, since when didn't I need my reactor unless, unless the whiskey had done something to it accidently. Well to be fair it wouldn't be the first time I've ended up gasping for breath almost dead.

Pepper…there she was! She was sitting on the chair across the room from me, I tried to reach out but my limbs were so heavy. She didn't seem to have noticed the fact that I was actually alive, but there was someone else…someone almost draped around her but I couldn't see through my blurred vision.

I wanted to call out to the one person I trusted and I hated to admit to myself that I was terrified, I hate hospitals. She got up and walked out of the room with the other blurred figure, which was that…, was that the mystery man that I so desperately wanted to get rid of? "P-Pepper…" I managed to squeeze out a croak; she probably didn't even hear me.

"Tony?!" she shot around and rushed to my side…that's where she should be, not with someone else. "Tony! Don't you ever…EVER scare me like that again" she trilled, her voice went straight through my head and I cringed rather a lot.

"Nice…to see you too…where am I?" my voice was barely audible and it hurt to speak, Pepper please just hold me close. "Scared" I managed to whisper. My body was pretty much paralysed, I wanted to move, to give Pepper a hug, just a hug!

"Shh…you're in the hospital Mr Stark, you damaged your reactor in the lab, you spilt whiskey into it and it shorted out…" She sounded like she'd been crying…or at least she was very worried. "You're ok now…I promise…you're safe now…" She was stroking my hair…Pepper was touching me, she never did this! She must have been very worried, it's not like it hasn't happened before but then again I guess the reactor does normally restart itself.

She was the one that had found me on the floor in my lab, she'd never seen me drink my way into unconsciousness before, let alone the arc reactor give out. "Sorry…" I squeaked, reaching my hand up to stroke her face, then the other figure came back into the room; I needed to see him clearly.

"Shh…it's ok Tony please, rest up…"she had calmed down now, her voice soothing my aching chest in more ways than one. "I have to go…You'll be ok here, won't you?" she got up holding the other figures hand, I hated him already and I didn't even know him.

"Pepper…please…" I was too late to speak, she had already hurried out of the room, the figure following after her. Where were they going…I want to talk to her; No Tony…Pepper can have a life, it's totally normal. A doctor came in, my vision had improved a little and I could see around the room now, where Pepper was sitting…his perfect little PA.

"Now Tony…you're going to have to use that reactor you had when you were 17, you know the one that you have to recharge?" explained the man in the white coat, sounds like I was going mad. I hated that bloody rechargeable reactor, I always need someone to remind me when I need to plug myself in, but I guess I had no choice.

I nodded because I knew all of the finer details, and I noticed the Dr was Bruce…Bruce Banner… "Banner?" I whispered…"what are you doing…doing here…" it was all very strange that he was working in this hospital but he did get around.

He didn't turn around, maybe I was mistaken, "go to sleep tony" he said, it was him I knew it was, but why wouldn't he turn around. "You don't want to know what happened last night." Wait…how did he know about last night…did Pepper tell him?

Well whatever…I could feel my legs and in fact my entire body now…I have to go, I have to get to Pepper and I need to know who the hell was holding her hand!


	4. Chapter 4

Well I was out of hospital at least, that was something but now I have to actually remember to recharge my reactor or I will die…fun times for me. Maybe I'd rushed into thinking that Pepper was engaged…maybe she was just with her brother or that was from another ring I don't know but it was playing on my mind a lot.

I normally have a million things going on in my head but this time there wasn't, my head was empty and all of the normally genius thoughts that cross my mind were gone. All I was capable of thinking about was the mystery guy that was with my girl…I mean she isn't technically mine…but…it doesn't matter I need to find out who that was.

It can't have been Hammer because he wouldn't be caught dead at my bedside to see if I was ok, the little rat probably wants me dead anyway. It was Obie because I would have grabbed a bar of wax and started to spit n polish his head. Hogan...no the frame of the man was too slender to be Happy, he was built like a brick shit house. So who could it be…

I didn't really know much else about Pepper's life outside of work, but she always seemed to be at work so there wasn't really much time for one. But somehow my little PA had found herself someone…it's unnerving to think about it, I've always thought she would at least tell me about it but nothing…not a peep from Pepper.

It'd taken the time for Hogan to pick me up from the hospital and to arrive back at the tower for me to fully get it in my head that Pepper was taken. I couldn't really ask happy about it because then he would start to question.

I decided it was a good idea to pay pepper a visit just to reassure her I was alright now, and to tell her to remind me about this bloody arc reactor in my chest. I walked into her office expecting the door to be open, but instead I got a face full of oak where it was locked.

"uff!" I guess that's the sound you make when you walk into the door…anyway the door was locked and Pepper was nowhere to be seen, this was odd…something wasn't right. There was what looked like Pepper's assistant sitting behind a newspaper, "Have you see Miss Potts today?...at all?" I asked, clearly a little freaked out…Pepper never missed work or skipped anything, even back in high school she was always there….unless of course she was being Rescue then she didn't care.

The assistant popper her head over the top of her paper, "um…went to the loo…sir" poor bugger, scared to death by Tony Stark, now you know your life isn't that great when that happens. Now the thought crossed my mind…do I go and find her or do I wait for her to come back.

I chose to sit by her door like a child until she came back, but in the meantime I got out my phone and played a game of hack the employee's computers. This time I had decided it would be a good idea to put a picture of Stain on the front of their screens, I mean it wasn't that hard to freak this lot out, they weren't the brightest of bunches at all.

"BORED" I moaned loudly, still rested against her door…she was taking a long time, maybe I should have checked on her…and that's what I did. I marched down a few of the flights of stairs because there was a long walk to the restrooms from Pepper's office and then by the girls bathroom doors.

I must have looked like a right pervert but I swear I only wanted to check if Pepper was ok…This was something I had never wanted nor needed to see in my life and that was the inside of a girls restroom…it was a pale pink with rows of cubicles…gross

I slipped in quietly while no one was looking…what do I do if shes not in here..i'm going to look like such a creep! Oh well…I'm in now…I wonder where she was…hang on…is that…crying I could hear? "Pepper?" I called out, hoping to god she was actually in here and that I wasn't about to get jumped by some female workers.

The crying continued a little but then it all went quiet, "what do you want…" it was her, my PA was crying…but why… I edged my way forward to where her voice was coming from, stopping outside the far cubicle.

"Pepper…are you…crying?" my voice was almost a whisper, scared that I was about to get shouted at. "Pepper come out…I'm worried about you" I held my breath before she opened the door, her eyes were puffy and blood shot red, makeup a mess and a tissue in her hand. "Pepper what's happened" I rushed forward to give her a hug, I just wanted to make whatever it was right again.


End file.
